Muerte
by Zachy-chan
Summary: Antes de su muerte, L escribe una carta sin destinatario, donde cuenta sobre su niñez y como la muerte a estado siempre presente en su vida. Pero lo más importante, nos cuenta sobre Beyond Birthday ...¡NO ES YAOI NI NADA QUE SE LE PAREZCA!


Ok, esto…pues es raro. Se me ocurrió después de leer Another Note (otra vez) y pues, literal, me llego en un sueño, fue raro.

((Todo en ti es raro ¬¬))

No empieces Z ¬¬…bien, solo espero que les guste, pero eso si puede que en algún momento me queden muy OOC, no sé por qué, pero siempre me pasa. u-u

((bueno, bueno, Death Note no le pertenecen, si no L, Mello y Matt aun vivirían, sin mencionar que la historia sería un desastre, Another Note tampoco le pertenece, obviamente¬¬…estas obras son se Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata (el manga) el anime fue dirigido por Tetsurō Araki (apuesto a que no sabían¬¬) y Ishin Nishio fue el que escribió Another Note))

¿El director se lleva algún crédito? O.o

((no sé, pero da igual, la idea es que no te pertenece ¬¬))

Bueno, como sea, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y con suerte porque al usar sus personajes también les pertenece…creo ¬¬ y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…bla bla bla ¡A leer!

* * *

Saludos:

Mi nombre es L Lawliet, seguramente si Kira encontrara esto lo utilizaría para matarme, sin embargo eso ya no importa, después de todo existe un 95% de probabilidades de que cuando lo encuentre yo ya esté muerto…

Pero no es de esto de lo que le quiero hablar a quien sea que este leyendo esta carta. No, esto no se trata del caso Kira. Estos son quizá los recuerdos más preciados y dolorosos de mi infancia.

Comenzare a relatar desde la muerte de mis padres, ellos eran empresarios y rara vez estaban conmigo, en especial sin ser interrumpidos por cosas del trabajo, cuando murieron, yo me quede solo, ninguno de mis familiares quería tener que cuidarme y ninguno acepto de hecho, todos me rechazaron y negaron la entrada a su casa. El dinero de mis padres se lo quedo su socio, y algunos familiares, yo por ser muy pequeño no recibí nada de la herencia.

En el funeral de mis padres fue cuando conocí a Watari, quien se comporto de manera muy gentil con migo y me ofreció ir con él, obviamente yo siendo un huérfano sin hogar acepte. Watari me llevo a un orfanato fundado por él, The Wammy's House, yo me crie en ese lugar junto a Watari, no habían más niños por el momento, yo era el único, hice de Wammy's House mi hogar y Watari llego a ser lo más cercano para mí a un padre, el me enseño muchas cosas y si, también tengo que decir, me consintió bastante, sin embargo era muy difícil jugar con él, pues no era muy joven que digamos, y a demás, siendo un inventor famoso, tenía otros asuntos de los cuales encargarse, sin embargo no puedo quejarme, Watari siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesite, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando tenía 9 años llegaron dos niños de mi misma edad, ellos eran "A" y "B", sus verdaderos nombres eran Alex y Beyond, A era bastante amable y calmado, B por su parte era muy alegre y bastante desordenado si me lo preguntan, eso sí, ambos eran muy traviesos, al igual que yo, por eso rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Solíamos escabullirnos en la cocina en busca de golosinas, pues gracias a Watari, quien nunca me negó ni siquiera un dulce, yo lo único que comía y como, son eso, dulces, A lo hacía por entretención, y además ¿a quién no le gustan los dulces?…y B, pues él realmente adoraba la mermelada de fresa, eso era todo lo que comía, se podía comer un frasco entero en cuestión de segundos. Bueno me estoy desviando, la idea es, que los tres hacíamos todo o casi todo juntos y llegue a sentir un gran aprecio por ellos.

De los tres, el más alegre era B, siempre andaba brincando de aquí para allá y riéndose de todo lo que encontraba gracioso, sin embargo, B también era el más misterioso, comenzando por sus ojos, esos ojos rojos bermellón tan anti-naturales en una persona, además de eso la mirada de B era profunda e intensa, como si quisiera penetrar en tu alma. B no solía mirar a las personas a la cara, siempre miraba por encima de sus cabezas, cuando salíamos con Watari, B miraba para todas direcciones siempre mirando sobre las cabezas de la gente. Sin embargo, siempre evitaba mirar a A, yo no sabía porque, pero siempre lo hacía.

A por su parte, era más calmado, siempre estaba leyendo o escribiendo, le gustaba la literatura y mucho, solía hablarnos durante horas de lo interesante que había sido el nuevo libro que había leído, cuando comenzaba a leer era como si entrara en un trance, podía caminar mientras leía sin tropezarse siquiera, y la verdad eso me resultaba bastante interesante. Pero de todas formas dejaba de lado su lectura cuando jugábamos o nos divertíamos haciendo cualquier cosa. Sin embargo pronto comenzó a centrarse mucho más en estudiar, pues claro, él era mi sucesor, a veces ni siquiera nos hablaba por estar estudiando, B y yo muchas veces tuvimos que obligarlo a comer, lo invitábamos a jugar y se reusaba, poco a poco lo fuimos perdiendo.

Un día, cuando teníamos 12 años, hacia mucho frio, A estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y yo salí a buscar a B, lo encontré sentado en las escaleras del frente, observando la calle, estaba bastante concentrado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, tenia cruzados sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro apoyado en sus ante-brazos.

-¿Qué haces B?-me senté a su lado.

-observo-dijo sin despegar la vista de la calle.

-¿Qué observas?-el solo señalo a una mujer que pasaba por el frente, ella vivía en par de casas más adelante, volteo a vernos y nos saludo con la mano como todas las tardes, yo le respondí el saludo como Watari siempre me decía, pero B no.

-Ella va a morir- voltee a verlo, él solo seguía observándola, escuche un grito y mire hacia la calle, aquella mujer estaba forcejeando con un hombre, él llevaba un arma, me pare de golpe para ir por Watari o algo, pero B me tomo del brazo-no hay nada que puedas hacer-lo mire, él seguía con la vista fija en la mujer, escuche dos disparos, cuando mire ella estaba en el piso y él huía, trate de ir adentro para buscar un teléfono, para llamar a la policía y una ambulancia, pero B no me dejo.

-B…-

-no tiene caso-se paro-ella ya está muerta y él morirá-me miro-ahora-escuche el sonido de un auto tratando de frenar, después un golpe y algunos gritos, me gire lentamente y efectivamente, él había sido atropellado.

-B, ¿Cómo lo…-fui interrumpido.

-¿supe?-volteo hacia la puerta y la abrió invitándome a pasar, pero yo no me moví, el suspiro resignado y dijo-todas las personas mueren, todos los días muere una persona, todos mueren algún día; no, más bien, todos están destinados a morir algún día, es como…una fecha de caducidad; si, eso, todos tienen una y yo soy capaz de verla, soy capaz de ver la fecha de caducidad… de todos-me miraba fijamente, con una mirada y un tono de voz gélidos, muy gélidos.

-lo dices como si las personas fuéramos objetos-el me dio la espalda y entro.

-puede que tengas razón-lo seguí-sin embargo, ya no importa-volteo hacia mi-anda vamos a comer, si no Watari nos retara-dijo en su tono alegre de siempre, yo solo asentí y lo seguí.

Desde entonces no volvimos a tocar el tema, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, A se centro cada vez más y más en sus estudios, estaba irritable todo el tiempo, incluso B se irritaba con facilidad, hasta que por fin ocurrió…

-sabes, si las fresas no están muy maduras, es difícil hacer una buena mermelada de fresa-dijo B mientras ambos caminábamos por el pasillo y el devoraba sin piedad el contenido del pobre tarro en sus manos, teníamos 14 años, y la verdad, con los años parecía que B se volvía cada vez más adicto a la mermelada de fresa.

-no lo dudo, pues si no están bien maduras, no tienen tanto dulzor-el asintió con la mano en su boca.

-tú si me entiendes-pasamos frente al cuarto de A-oye vamos por Alex para ir a comer-dijo señalando la puerta, yo asentí, B abrió la puerta y al entrar vimos la escena más horrible que me pude imaginar jamás, A estaba en el piso, rodeado de un charco de sangre, sostenía una navaja en su mano y un trozo de papel en la otra. B soltó un grito de terror y yo corrí a ver a A.

-¡A!-trate de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no se movía, esta helado, sin vida, estaba…muerto-está muerto-susurre, levante la vista hacia B- ¡B trae a…-no pude terminar la oración, pues la expresión en el rostro de B me aterro, estaba de rodillas en el piso, cerca mío, justo donde comenzaba el charco de sangre, tenía las manos con sangre, se las estaba mirando, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica y… algo aterradora.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-la muerte de A- levanto la vista y me miro, sus ojos rojos brillaban, un brillo demente, tenía una sonrisa torcida y aterradora, su expresión era de alguien que había perdido la cabeza, casi pude escuchar como algo se quebraba en el cerebro de B, como su cordura desaparecía, pero no hice nada, no dije nada, solo lo observe-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-se acerco y vio al rostro de A, paso su mano ensangrentada por la frente y la nariz de A, después tomo la nota en su mano.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunte, el ladeo la cabeza y volteo la hoja para que yo leyera, "Lo siento" estaba escrito con sangre y había algunas manchas de esta misma y de lagrimas-¿Lo siento?-B quito la hoja con furia, dejando ver su rostro enojado y esa mirada llena de odio.

-¿no entiendes?-dijo como escupiendo sus palabras, como si hablar con migo le diera asco.

-¿entender qué?-

-¡TÚ LO MATASTE!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡SÍ!-se rio y comenzó a temblar-tú lo mataste, lo presionaste hasta este punto ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-

-¿mi…culpa?-

-sí, tu mataste a A, ¡y yo te matare a ti!-en ese momento se arrojo encima mío y comenzó a ahorcarme yo trate de impedirlo, pero B comenzó a intentar enterrar sus dedos en mi garganta, yo ya no respiraba, y en verdad creí que moriría, pero entonces Watari y Roger entraron corriendo por la puerta, Roger sostuv Watari trato de hacerme respirar, el aire al entrar por mis vías respiratorias las hacia arder, yo tosía muy fuerte e incluso escupía sangre, escuchaba grita Watari, y entonces perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté al otro día en un hospital, le pregunte a Watari que había pasado con B, pero solo me dijo que debía descansar. Esa misma tarde fue el funeral de A, el día estaba muy nublado y hacia mucho frio, todos estábamos afuera en el patio, yo me mantuve al lado de Watari todo el tiempo, ya casi terminada la ceremonia vi a B, estaba apoyado en un árbol lejos de todos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver, seguramente había estado ahí todo el tiempo, mantenía la vista clavada en el ataúd donde ahora descansaba el cuerpo de A, en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me miraba con odio y resentimiento. Concluyo la ceremonia y comenzó a caer una suave llovizna, Watari y Roger fueron a hablar con unos oficiales que habían estado esperando desde el inicio y nos mandaron a todos para adentro. B se acerco a mí, yo no lo evite ni nada, cuando estuvimos uno al lado del otro él hablo.

-ni pienses que ahora que A esta muerto yo me convertiré en tu sucesor, no soy la segunda opción, ni una copia de respaldo que puedes usar cuando el original muere; no, yo no dejare que me sometan a la misma presión que a Alex-volteo la cabeza y me miro de frente, yo también lo hice-me vengare, ya veras, te derrotare en tu propio juego, te humillare, te are sufrir L Lawliet-dicho esto se fue, y desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido. Aquel día perdí a mis dos mejores y únicos amigos.

Pasaron unos pocos años y ahora yo tenía nuevos sucesores, no diré sus nombres, por obvias razones, sin embargo diré que la verdad los tres me recordaban bastante a A, mí, solo que ellos no convivían muy pacíficamente que digamos, dos de ellos eran amigos y siempre andaban juntos, ellos me recordaba B, mientras que el que ocupaba el primer puesto me recordaba más a mí, varias veces los vi por los pasillos de Wammy's house, y siempre me recordaba cuando nosotros tres recorríamos esos mismos pasillos. No conocí en persona a los tres, solo a uno, él me recordaba bastante a B; arrogante, competitivo y orgulloso, pero sin embargo un chico de buen corazón, bastante empático, y que se preocupa por los que están a su alrededor, tal vez por eso le conté como fue que termino Beyond cuando lo volví a encontrar.

Después de años de no saber nada de él, cuando ya tenía unos 22 años, volví a tener noticias de B, bueno, mas bien, él me volvió dejar saber de él. Una serie de 3 asesinatos se cometió en Los Ángeles california, normalmente no suelo inmiscuirme en un caso así, sin embargo esto tenía el nombre de B escrito por todas partes, así que decidí investigar.

Cuando Naomi Misora logro atrapar a B me sentí un poco más calmado, paso aproximadamente un año y fui a hacerle una visita.

En ese lugar se percibía un horrible ambiente, si aquellos presos hubieran sabido quien era yo, más de alguno hubiera intentado matarme, afortunadamente ese no era el caso, sin embargo todos me miraban.

Llegamos al lugar más aislado de aquel recinto, los guardias abrieron la puerta y me indicaron que pasara, yo entre y ellos cerraron la puerta. Frente a mi estaba quien alguna vez había sido mi amigo, estaba encadenado a una silla, inclinado hacia el frente y con la vista fija en el suelo, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, levanto su vista y me observo con aquellos ojos bermellón llenos de ira y resentimiento; en su rostro y cuerpo podían verse las consecuencias de su fallido intento por acabar con su vida, sin embargo todavía podía reconocer los algunos rasgos del Beyond Birthday que yo había conocido.

-¿a qué has venido?-su voz sonaba enojada y algo cansada.

-vine a verte-me mantuve alejado, él comenzó a reírse.

-oh, pero que considerado-dijo con sarcasmo-pero hubieras avisado, abría preparado algo especial para ti-comenzó a reírse de su propio mal chiste-pero vamos acércate, ¡siéntete como en casa!-

-gracias-solo eso se me ocurrió, y es que, si te rencuentras con tu mejor amigo de la infancia, el cual ahora es un sicótico desquiciado que piensa que fuiste el culpable de la muerte de tu otro mejor amigo, y que solo quiere vencerte, verte sufrir y desgarrar tu garganta ¿Qué le puedes decir? La verdad no mucho sin que se enoje, en especial Beyond, el siempre había sido testarudo y muy necio, jamás admitiría un error, jamás…el solo soltó una maldición, y volvió a mirarme con odio.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Beyond-

-no el suficiente-me dijo con ira.

-has cambiado mucho-el abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.

-¿lo dices por las quemaduras?-aparento estar ofendido-pues disculpa que no todos sepamos como cometer un buen suicidio-yo ya sabía a qué se refería, obviamente seguía enfadado, sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo entender. Hace años, cuando A se suicido, yo deje que Beyond me culpara de todo, lo deje descargar su ira y frustración en mí, porque todavía lo consideraba mi amigo, sin embargo, la persona frente a mi no era Beyond, al menos no el Beyond que yo conocí…

-todavía sigues culpándome-afirme.

-claro que si, ¡y seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos! ¡Tú mataste a Alex!-

-él se suicido Beyond, y ambos tuvimos la culpa-por su mirada, deduje que si no estuviera atado ahora mismo lo tendría estrangulándome.

-¿yo? ¡Por tu culpa a él lo presionaron! ¡La presión lo enloqueció!-

-¿y dónde estabas tú?-el me miro con sorpresa-no niego que tuve la mayor parte de la culpa, sin embargo, también era tu amigo, debiste haberte dado cuenta, los dos debimos-me acerque-B te reusaste a creer que él moriría, forzaste tu cerebro a olvidar cuando moriría, evitaste siempre el saberlo, evitaste admitirlo, te negaste a aceptarlo, y ahora te niegas a aceptar que tu también tuviste la culpa-

-¡CALLATE! ¡Lo último que necesito es que vengas a reprocharme! ¡No solo mataste a A! ¡Fue remplazado como un simple objeto! ¡Y lo que es peor! ¡YO FUI ESE REMPLAZO!-agacho la cabeza evitando mirarme-nos trataron como simples objetos, como artículos desechables ¡que cuando expiran simplemente los remplazas!-levanto su vista-para nosotros tú eras nuestro amigo, ¡pero ya no más!-comenzó a reírse-¡todo lo que siento por ti ahora! ¡ES ODIO! ¡te detesto como no tienes idea!-

-lo siento-paro las risas en seco y me miro enfadado.

-¿crees que con un simple "lo siento" todo se solucionara? ¿Qué volveremos a ser amigos?-su mirada era aterradora, digna de un loco como él.

-No. No Beyond, no lo creo. Sería imposible que con una disculpa pudiera solucionar todo-

-¿entonces?-

-me disculpo, porque A murió y fue en gran parte mi culpa, si, tal vez no debió ser presionado de esa manera, pero también me disculpo porque te mate a ti también-

-¿A qué te refieres?-comenzó a reírse-los dulces te han afectado el cerebro-

-No. Mírate Beyond, estás loco, obsesionado, perdiste por completo la razón. Tú no eres el mismo Beyond Birthday que yo conocía, no eres el mismo con el que crecí y compartí 5 años de mi vida, eres otra persona, un completo desconocido para mí, una persona segada por el odio y el rencor. Una persona capaz de matar a 3 inocentes víctimas, de usarlas como si fueran objetos, cosa que tú mismo dices odiar que hicieran contigo. Así que, claramente tu alma y tu mente están podridas, y de verdad lo siento, porque fui yo el responsable-

-vaya pero qué bonito discurso-comenzó a carcajearse, no me importo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, me di la media vuelta y comencé a irme-¡oye!-me llamo con furia, voltee a verlo-¿te vas así sin más? Vamos ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí-

-yo ya te escuche hace ya mucho tiempo-

-no me interesa-dijo con arrogancia-dices tú, que yo soy un completo desconocido para ti, pues tú también eres un completo desconocido para mi, un desconocido al cual le guardo mucho rencor, pero un desconocido. Ni tu ni yo somos esos niños alegres de antaño, ahora ya somos adultos-miro por arriba de mi cabeza y contuvo una risa- somos diferentes, completamente diferentes y a la vez iguales, hubo un tiempo en el que te considere mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero ya no, ese tiempo, como bien dices, murió y ya no volverá. Pero te diré algo, una advertencia, la muerte está cerca, siempre cerca-sus ojos rojos brillaban de manera extraña-nunca sabes cuándo vendrá por ti …nieheheheh…bueno, yo sí, no puedo ver mi propia muerte, sin embargo se que está cerca, pero puedo ver la tuya….niehehehe…pero no te la diré, solo una última cosa, ves estos ojos-esbozo una sonrisa siniestra-estos, son los ojos de un shinigami-me sorprendí un poco al escucharlo- ahora lo sé, no sé cómo los obtuve…ni tampoco me interesa, pero te diré algo-hiso una pausa mirando detrás de mi-cuídate de los shinigamis L Lawliet-su tono sombrío hiso que me diera un escalofrió, esa fue la última vez que vi a Beyond con vida, su funeral fue casi como el de A, pero con menos gente, su cuerpo fue enterrado junto al de A, donde por fin podría descansar.

Ahora, tomando en cuenta la advertencia que me hiso Beyond, creo que moriré pronto, escucha las campanas de una iglesia, campanas como las del funeral de mis padres, o el de A, o el de B, la lluvia está cayendo fuertemente, y el sonido de las gotas al estrellarse contra el suelo resuenan por todo el edificio, pero no tan fuertes como las campanas, las campanas que seguramente anuncian mi final…

Se despide

L Lawliet

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, la verdad no me convenció mucho, pero ya que, si les gusta ¡Muchisimas gracias! X3…y si no…

((pues ni piensen en insultar ¬¬))

Si bueno, por favor dejen reviews si les gusto y si no también, ¡me ayudan a mejorar! :3

En fin ¡matta ne!

((chaito, cuídense, lean un libro, coman verduras y entrenen su cerebro. ¡Y POR LO MÁS SANTO QUE CONOSCAN! ¡DENLE UN RESPIRO A SU COMPUTADOR Y SALGAN A CAMINAR! Y te hablo a ti también ¬¬))

Al rato ¬¬, ¡cuídense! X3


End file.
